1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus in which propylene glycol may be chilled through the utilization of liquid CO.sub.2 to a temperature considerably below freezing to thereby enable food to be immersed in the propylene glycol for quick freezing the food.
In addition, the same apparatus may be utilized to cool water and to form and to project, over a considerable distance, slush ice.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of devices utilizing some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,095 and my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/638,816, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,133. However, these previously known devices do not include the capability of chilling propylene glycol to a temperature considerably below freezing and in a manner such that baskets containing food to be quick frozen may be immersed, for a short period of time, in the cooled propylene glycol. Further, these previously known devices also fail to include structure by which slush ice may be formed and projected from the apparatus over considerable distances.